Chasing Twisters
by w Blitz
Summary: She had helped those trapped, rescued those from the hands of the walkers- and in return she was robbed, beaten, and fucking stabbed for all her efforts. She finds ease in the life of the Dixon's and not having to care for them, or them for her. Who knows how long that will last. Authors Warning: No damsel in distress to find here. If you like that kind of thing- steer clear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Twisters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlie.**

Chapter 1: Hellish Existences

_I was born with lightning in my heels_

_Sewed a spur onto my ankle_

_Bit a horse under the steel._

_And I lost hope when I was still so young_

_Had an angel on my shoulder_

_But the devil always won_

_ \- Chasing Twisters by Delta Rae_

She wasn't tall, nor short and she was not pretty, or ugly either. Charlie was as average as you could be in the middle of an extinction event. Average meant little to the common man in these times though. Women were suddenly short to come by when the world ended- looks were ruled out and as long as you had a pussy between your legs and knew when it was and wasn't okay to speak; you could find a nice strong man to protect you.

In this world- the men provided the food, the shelter, and the means of survival and the women kept their legs open or their hands busy cleaning clothes or cooking meals. This is what the world had become in a few short months after the dead started to rise again. Disgustingly primitive and profoundly dangerous; those who weren't particularly intelligent- died. Those who were not strong- died. Those who had no means of defending themselves- died.

Natural selection went berserk and decided that being dead wasn't so dead anymore. You died, you rose, and you feasted on the weak and the idiots. There wasn't any stopping this disease, virus- whatever you would like to call it. It lies dormant in the shadows of our very beings and it waited until it could come out to play. Once you died- everything that was you was gone and the only thing you would ever know again is hunger and bloodlust.

Those who survived were harsher, stronger, faster- superior in every way to their beastie counterparts. They were the ones who were astute enough and tenacious enough to stomach what the world had turned into. And _if_ you survived the initial outbreak- all you could was wait for your turn. Sooner or later you would be one of _them_ no matter how intelligent or athletic you were.

Even surviving wasn't so much surviving anymore. The end of the world found its way to suck out everything good there ever had been. There wasn't such a thing as kindness or selflessness. It was either you or them, and nine times out of ten everyone chooses themselves. There is no explanation why someone would choose to extend their lives in this hellish existence, to live another day and have another piece of your soul dissolve into dust as others fell around you.

It was something primal that was awakened in each of our hearts and minds. A force so powerful that drove you to another day, to fight tooth and nail until your very last breath. If this was some plan of God's to quickly eradicate human existence- he gravely underestimated our resolve.

We're selfish and greedy. It is _our_ lives. We will choose when it is time to leave this world- whether by giving up or by the very natural laws of the earth. So, God can continue his vengeful wrath of an undead army of puppets and we'll continue living each day with whatever means we can conjure.

Everyone who has survived to this point has done so by whatever means they could. If that meant women must lay with dirty, rough men for their own protection- then they did it. If that meant men had to go out each day and fight for their lives to procure food and shelter- then they did it. If that meant you had to sacrifice everything you lived for morally- then they did it.

Charlie did it. She killed her own mother and father to escape their undead clutches. She fought tooth and nail everyday to find her brother in this infernal reality. She killed people who threatened her. Charlie ignored people as they begged for her help. She kept to herself to survive and did nothing else for those less fortunate. She sacrificed _everything_ she had been to evolve into the survivor she was.

When the outbreak first occurred she thought she could hang onto herself as she killed and fought the wave of undead. It turned out the undead wasn't the real threat in this new world- it was mankind. She had helped those trapped, rescued those from the hands of the beasties- and in return she was robbed, beaten, and fucking stabbed for all her efforts.

Charlie still clung to those naïve notions, though. She had stitched herself up and continued on her trek through Texas towards Atlanta, Georgia for her brother. When she had finally reached the city and found it overrun she quickly backpedaled and began searching the area for survivors. Her final breaking point occurred in this time frame when three men were able to pin her down.

Two held her arms while the third unbuckled his belt with the most disgusting and lascivious smile twisted on his raw, chapped lips. She found at that moment that the enemy of her enemy was her friend. So, she screamed and bellowed in an attempt to attract walkers to her position. They punched her and slapped her around, but she did not quiet down and accept it like the good girl they had been hoping for.

Charlie fought and kicked her legs. Her throat felt like she had used a cheese grater on it, but she continued to scream with every bit of breath she could hold through their punches. She was a goddamn survivor and she wasn't about to give in to these monsters of this new world.

The undead swarmed her position like the grace of God. The man at her legs, dragging his vile tongue over her smooth skin was caught by surprise. Charlie was able to land a good kick to the side of his face. Blood bloomed and the walkers frenzied at the smell. His friends left her on the ground as they attempted to save their buddy from a most gruesome death.

Charlie had stumbled to her feet and pulled her pants back up her legs. She grabbed her compound bow and her knives and sprinted away from the carnage and screams of her attackers. A stray walker would attempt to follow and be quickly put down by her quickly aimed arrows. She escaped that situation with her life and her skin intact.

However, from that moment forward Charlie had been irrevocably changed. Mankind was just as bad as the undead, if not worse. They hungered and feasted on the weak- but unfortunately for them, Charlie was not weak. She was a survivor hell-bent on finding her brother. Her contact with those men had taught her many valuable lessons: Never trust. Never be off guard. Mankind was the enemy.

She continued her trek with little incident from then on. Her lessons had been well learned. She fed herself meagerly off the land from what fruits she could find and squirrels she killed. Within a few weeks Charlie found herself at the quarry where she was reunited with her brother. It was a bittersweet event- she was not the same person she had once been and he had barely recognized her under all the dirt and blood.

She was happy, though. Charlie had finally completed her mission and found Shane- she was disheartened to find out about Rick's demise. He had been shot before the outbreak and even then things had been bleak for him, so she wasn't all that surprised to know he had died when the power went out. Charlie had known Lori and Carl from before the outbreak. She was happy to see them alive and well; it broke her heart to look at Carl's face too long.

Shane merrily escorted her around the camp after she had washed up. He had said some things along the lines that she would scare everyone off- to which she hadn't disagreed. It was her aim to be as unapproachable as possible during her travels. She met Dale and Jim near the Winnebago. Dale was a kind, old man with a funny floppy hat and wide set eyes. He was easy to speak to and she had come to enjoy his presence because his naivety reminded her of herself before she had left Texas.

Jim was quiet and solemn. He didn't say much beyond 'hello' and 'nice to meet you', 'see you later'. Charlie found it difficult to look him in the eyes because they reflected the pain she felt upon her soul. Although it may be construed as rude, she went out of her way to avoid him and his pitiful gaze. She just couldn't handle reliving her struggles with every connection of their eyes.

Then there was Andrea and Amy. They were obviously sisters and obviously untouched by this world. Both were bright and smiling and were hard for Charlie to look at. Amy was a sweet girl, she was young and talkative; her exuberance shook the walls Charlie had carefully constructed around herself. It took every ounce of her self-control to not allow Amy to wriggle herself into Charlie's heart.

Andrea was older, but still held a youthful naivety in her eyes. Charlie could see the fighter burrowed deep inside the lawyer's mind. She had no doubts that when push came to shove, Andrea would be able to take a defensive standpoint and hold what was hers.

T-Dog and Glenn were another two she met soon after. Charlie had taken an instant liking to Glenn. He was resourceful and intelligent, and she respected that more than anything. He was kind and awkward with sweaty palms when he shook her hand. Although he had a better understanding of walkers than most in the camp, she could see that he still had growing to do in this world. She was unsurprised to find he was dragging back strays all the time. He had not witnessed the full extent of the harshness their existence had become- and she prayed he never did.

T-Dog was a fighter with a moral streak a mile long. He was jovial and talkative and Charlie found she hadn't needed to say much to keep a conversation going with him. She appreciated that more than she could express and she found she enjoyed his company.

Shane had not introduced her to Carol, Ed, or Sophia. Upon a look to where they sat, she nearly flinched in realization of the situation. Ed was a monster of a man. Tall, wide set shoulders, enormous hands and feet, and a bovine torso to top it all off. His beady dark eyes were lacquered in hate and aggression. He towered over frail little Carol and her daughter, and Charlie found she didn't want to know them in that instant. Ed reminded her far too much of the three men in the woods and she didn't need any more reminders of them. She resolved to steer clear of the trio for her better peace of mind.

Jacqui and the Morales family were in line next. Jacqui was a sweet woman who spoke little, but boasted wisdom beyond her years in her gentle gaze. The Morales family reminded Charlie of what life had been before- and she found it incredible they were all still alive and together and was happy for them. It was rare to find any in tact families anymore and they should be proud and ever vigilant of that fact. Death lurked in the shadows for all of them and if they weren't careful, their happy carefree little family would be ripped apart with one misplaced bite or scratch.

And then there were the Dixon's. Merle Dixon was a tall, burly man with a raspy voice and lewd speech. His first words being 'Well, lookie what we got here, a fine piece of ass, lil brother'. Charlie had scowled at the greeting, but upon inspection of his gaze she found she had nothing to fear from him. He didn't have that look the other men she had met did. Merle Dixon appeared to be all bark and no bite towards woman, even though he came off just the opposite. He was short-tempered, racist and aggressive towards her own brother. Shane cracked his neck in annoyance, but let the 'deputy assholes' roll off him like the professional he was.

Daryl was quiet and smaller in stature in comparison to his hulking brother. His face was twisted in a permanent glower. He wore sleeveless shirts like they were a hot commodity and was wickedly good with that crossbow of his. He didn't say much and when he did it was always mumbled with his gaze turned elsewhere. Charlie felt insane to admit to herself she found his shyness endearing and comforting in a way that she now preferred silence to continuous conversation. He was perpetually covered in dirt, much like the scowl on his face- but she found it attractive in it's own right.

He was a survivor like her, and in his eyes she found that he had survived much more than just an extinction event. Burrowed in the shadows was a man who had suffered for a long time and had come out victorious- if not a little damaged like the rest of the world. He- much like his brother, was short-tempered and responded to any situation he felt discomfort with rage. Charlie found he had issues with authority when Shane asked how the hunting was coming along when he told him to fuck off.

Charlie was enraptured by this quiet man- who provided for a group of people that didn't respect him or his brother and didn't ask for anything in return; he had suffered as she had, and yet he carried on- unyielding to the punishment of this world. She was drawn to him in the way that curiosity had killed the cat. Charlie wanted to know how he held on to himself, how he could continue to help others who couldn't help themselves when he could easily have made it on his own.

Shane warned her to stay away from the two of them. They weren't good people, blah, blah, blah. He immediately assuming his position of her protector instantly riled her; when she had so obviously outgrown the need for protection in her harsh endurance of the previous weeks. This camp was desperately clawing to their civilization, trying to hang on to it with a grip of death. Charlie didn't know how to act anymore, she felt out of place in this little tent 'town'.

Her mind screamed at her to escape before she began to care for people again, and she felt she didn't have enough room in her hole-riddled heart for any more pain and all these smiling people around her were weighing heavily on her walls. The Dixon's, however applied no pressure of their own and she felt content in their presence. She was drawn to their simplicity and the reminder of why she shouldn't get attached. All it would take was one horde and this whole place would burn to ground and the only people left standing would be the Dixon's and herself.

Nowhere was safe anymore and the false security these people had constructed was infuriating. Her moral streak raised its ugly head and she would either have to protect these people or run away again. At least in the presence of the Dixon's, she felt normal and accepted. They didn't care about her and she most certainly didn't have to care for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**hasing Twisters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Charlie.**

Chapter 2: Reunions

* * *

Charlie sat off to the side away from the group and the fire. There were so many voices speaking and laughter and joy and she couldn't help but feel the beginnings of a headache. She pushed her food around her disposable plate. Squirrel and beans weren't particularly appetizing, but Charlie knew that you ate when you could in the apocalypse. She sighed and began shoveling the food into her mouth- the young woman was desperate to get away from the group for a little while.

Charlie became aware of the sudden lull in conversation. Her hazel eyes lifted to the group staring at her expectantly. Her brow furrowed. "What?" Shane coughed off to the side. "Amy asked you a question, Char."

Her back stiffened. Her gaze shot to the blonde who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention. What was your question?"

"I- well we were all just wondering what your story was?"

Charlie's eyebrows rose in surprise. She glanced at the anticipative looks present on the group's faces. She ducked her head and mumbled quietly. "Not much to say. Most stories here are pretty similar."

Andrea shrugged. "You came all the way from Texas. You've probably got a better story than most."

Charlie felt her rage rear it's ugly head. _Better?_ Her voice was a low growl. "So, you want to be entertained by what I suffered through?" Andrea's face paled and she shook her head quickly. "No! I didn't mean it like that-"

Charlie was slowly standing to her feet. Shane jumped to grab the arm of his infuriated little sister. "Come on, Charlie. Simple questions- they didn't mean anything by it." She jerked her arm from her brother's grasp. Her face was contorted into an angry glower. "Stop treating this as if it's going to go away. This is _never_ going away. We're stuck in this life and the sooner y'all get that through your thick skulls the longer you'll survive."

The young woman turned on her heel and stalked from the campfire. Shane's arm fell to his side as he stared after his only family left in this world- who for reasons unknown to him was damaged beyond repair by the life they now lived.

* * *

She stood in the forest only moments later. Her bow and quiver bumped against her back as she stepped over a fallen tree and took a seat. Her head lolled back while she inhaled deeply and reveled in the silence. She hadn't mean to blow up, but her emotional wounds were still scabbed and easily picked open- she couldn't control the rush of feeling like a scared animal trapped in a corner.

All the eyes of the group on her expectantly and waiting for her to regale them her epic tale of sorrow and she didn't want none of it. She didn't want them depending on her, she didn't want them expecting anything from her because that was when people would be disappointed or they died.

She heard a shuffling to her left that jerked her from her thoughts. Charlie wrenched a knife from its sheath and flung it without hesitation. Merle Dixon ducked the weapon's path as it lodged itself into the tree behind him. Her eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't repress the snort that left her body. "Sorry. Thought you were a walker."

He growled in annoyance. "Do I look like a walker to you, girly?"

"Only most of the time." She replied with a twist of her lips. Merle only grumbled in response before dropping beside her on the log. He pushed a lit cigarette between his lips and took a long drag. Charlie felt irritated by his interruption of her alone time. The older man at her side quirked his brows. "Quit huffin'. What's your problem?"

"These people."

He let out a loud cackle which threw her into high alert. Her eyes swept the area for any undead. Her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Quiet down. You'll attract all the beasties."

"Calm yourself, sister."

"Easy for you to say- they'll catch one whiff of you and run in the other direction."

This only drew another loud laugh from the man. He dragged on his cigarette and glanced at her. "Goin' on a run tomorrow. You should come- get away from all these assholes."

Her mind tumbled in thought. It was a good idea. She would appreciate being away from the camp for a day. Charlie was beginning to feel stir-crazy from the monotony. She anticipated walkers or humans every day, and nothing ever occurred and it was beginning to wear on her. "Not a bad idea."

"Might have to duke it out with rug-muncher, though. She's already claimed herself a spot."

Charlie snorted. "Andrea? She's about as useful as newborn babe."

The older man shrugged. "Probably needs girly things." Charlie grumbled to herself at the commodity of which he spoke. "Bet Glenn's unhappy about a group going out." She mused more to herself than Merle.

"Yeah, lil' chinaman won't shut up about it."

Charlie frowned at his slur. "Why are you going?"

"Same as you, sweetheart. And also Merle needs some more medication."

Her nose wrinkled in disapproval but she said nothing more. She wasn't anyone important to him and she had no right poking herself into his business. If he wanted to get high in the apocalypse- that was his prerogative; to be honest she was impressed as hell he had made it this far. Merle Dixon certainly must be a force of nature when he was sober to be as good as he was under the influence.

"So what's this story that had you all up in arms back at camp?"

Charlie felt her back stiffen at the reminder. Her eyes darkened angrily and she snarled in his direction. "None of your fucking business." Merle only laughed in response as he stamped out his cigarette. Her glare deepened as he leaned towards her. "Get over yourself, girly. Everyone's got a tale- you aren't the only one who's suffered."

"Get outta here 'fore I throw another knife at your head." Her voice was tired and Merle sauntered away uncaringly. His raspy voice floated back to her. "Best pray I'm dead, if you do."

* * *

Charlie sat beside Daryl and pulled a squirrel towards herself. She began gutting it methodically and with as much care as the hunter put into his skinning. He didn't say a word and she appreciated the silence for what it was; comfortable. Though, she had found she didn't really mind speaking to him when he did. He did it so rarely she found that she hung on to each word he spoke as if it were the most important thing in the world.

Charlie leaned over the table to dump the guts when she noticed the pack at his feet. "Goin' on a hunt again?"

Daryl bobbed his head. "Yuh. Saw some deer tracks when I picked up these squirrels- figured I'd go ahead and try to get something to last us a bit longer."

She nodded her head in response. His eyes cut her way surreptitiously. To say the woman didn't intrigue him would be a big fat lie. He wouldn't go as far as to say he enjoyed her presence- he was more indifferent to it than anything which was a long way away from the annoyance he felt for others. Charlie was quiet and kept to herself. She didn't whine or nag and wasn't like the other women he had ever met before or after the apocalypse.

Charlie picked up any job that needed to be done whether it was cleaning, cooking, skinning, or security and he could appreciate that. She drug her own weight around camp and had many uses beyond a simple housewife. He wouldn't say that he cared for her in any particular way- just that he hadn't minded her presence in the slightest. She was calming in the way she presented herself and spoke and it eased his nerves just a bit to be around her.

Daryl had thought her strange when she first arrived in camp. She was lugging a heavy backpack as if it were a part of her, and a mean looking compound bow that looked to be an extension of her own arms. To find out she was Shane's sister had been an even larger surprise to him. Her, with the sharp eyes and long brown hair pulled back with a simple clip shaped like crossed swords. He couldn't see a resemblance in the slightest- but then again he despised Shane and didn't mind her.

He was jerked from his observations when Andrea slammed her hands down on the table. "What is _your_ problem?"

Charlie sent a glance the blonde woman's way and continued gutting the squirrel calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Andrea." This only seemed to infuriate the other woman further. "You know what I'm talking about! I asked to go on that run, only to find out you've taken my spot!"

"I didn't ask to replace you. Not my decision, not my problem." Her tone had been lilted in warning. She tossed a load of guts into the forming pile. Andrea's face wrinkled in disgust and she turned her gaze from it quickly. Before the woman could begin her ranting and raving once more, Charlie spoke with a tone of finality. "If you can't handle a little bit of squirrel guts- you most certainly can't handle Atlanta. Now run along before you really piss me off."

Andrea huffed angrily. "Just fuck off, Charlie." She stormed away from her and Daryl. She relaxed in her seat slightly while Daryl gathered the squirrels for cooking. Glenn waved her over towards the cube van. "Bout that time. See ya, Dixon. Looking forward to some venison when we get back." Charlie gathered her gear and headed off without waiting for a response. Daryl felt pleased for a reason he couldn't explain. Maybe it was her simple statement of looking forward to what he provided- he felt nearly eager to hunt down this deer and for other reasons than feeding the group- for her.

* * *

"So…what about life before all this, Charlie?"

The woman cracked her eyelids to stare at Glenn steadily as the van bumped along the highway. A small smile twisted her lips. "Feeling confident in our friendly bond, huh?" His nervousness seemed to dissolve at her crack and began to grin wildly in return. "T and I took bets. Shane won't say a word. I guessed you were a cop."

"Wrong." Charlie was allowing herself a tiny bit of pleasure of the small talk. T-Dog started laughing jovially. "Man, I told you! Game warden?" Charlie shook her head again with a smile and leaned her head against the wall of the truck. Jacqui spoke softly from further back in the van. "Military." She stated it matter of factly rather than as a question.

Charlie laughed quietly. "Bingo."

Merle bumped shoulders with her. His loud rasping laughs rung in her ears. "Which branch, girly?"

"Air Force." She could hear laughter begin once more. She smiled slightly. "I don't wanna hear it Merle. What, you were Army? Marines?" He only gave her a mysterious wink in response.

"What made you join the Air Force?" Came Morales' voice off to her left. Charlie shrugged and sat up in her seat. "I always wanted to be different from Shane. When my dad took Shane and I shooting, I wanted to learn to use a bow. When Shane began boxing, I wanted to do MMA. My family is a long line of blue-blooded cops, so when Shane went off to the academy and my dad started pushing me in that same direction. I decided to join the military. When my dad pushed me towards any branch but Air Force, I joined the Air Force."

The group chuckled to themselves and she smiled fondly at her memories. Her dad had been so mad countless of times, but in the end he had been proud of her blazing her own trail. Merle shoved her gently. "Sound like you were a little hell-raiser." Charlie laughed softly. "Oh. I was. Pissed my dad off so bad sometimes- y'all should ask Shane. He's got some good stories, I'm sure."

The van pulled to a stop silencing any further conversation. Charlie grabbed her bow and empty sack for any supplies they gathered. She dropped off the back of the van; her boots smacked the hot pavement while her eyes scanned the surrounding area for any threats that presented themselves. "All clear." She called out to the others that were hanging back in the van cautiously.

Charlie withdrew an arrow from her quiver and made ready as they pressed into Atlanta. The hot sun bore into her back uncomfortably. Her eyes were jumping from alley to alley and any dead spots in their line of sight. They were passing many derelict vehicles while heading to a department store. Before Charlie could warn the group to watch out for halflings, a hand shot out from underneath a vehicle and gripped T-Dog's leg. He let out a surprised yell and went to jerk away and promptly fell to the asphalt. Charlie let loose an arrow that struck home through the side of the walker's forehead. The group was shaken and T-Dog could only send her an appreciative look as he took in gasping breaths like they would be his last.

Charlie withdrew the arrow with a vile suctioning sound. She pulled the man back to his feet, and murmured quietly. "Watch out for ankle-biters. I would suggest staying closer to the middle of the street." Glenn nodded his head. His face was pale and Charlie could see the pressure on the young man to try and make sure everyone at least made it out of this alive.

They were safely inside the store within minutes. The entrance had two sliding glass doors that had since been disabled by the loss of power. Charlie watched the walkers amble down the street without notice of the group. Jacqui stared in obvious discomfort to the amount of geeks appearing. "Do you think they know?" She spoke quietly.

Charlie shrugged. "They can smell the difference in humans- probably see it as well since we don't act like the dead. Those glass doors are preventing them from smelling us- the sun is casting a glare so they can't see inside. Something else must have caught their attention. I'd imagine there are more survivors in the city than just us."

The older woman nodded her head. "I hope they're alright whoever they are." Charlie didn't say anything in response to that. She had just hoped they didn't find them. There was no telling what the people you met were like anymore. She had learned that the hard way and had been lucky to escape with her life. A loud shot rung out. Jacqui flinched violently as the walkers became more frenzied and stumbled down the street with an increased fervor.

Charlie's sharp eyes followed their movements and Glenn appeared at her side. "The shot came from further down where the military barricades are. I'm going to make a run and check it out."

Her eyes snapped to his and she shook her head. "Not a good idea. You don't know what kind of person is down there, and it isn't worth risking your life over someone who may already be a meal."

Glenn frowned visibly. "I can't just not help out, Charlie! Whoever fired that shot obviously doesn't know what they're doing and they're in danger. I'm going. You guys stay here, Charlie- keep Merle out of trouble." The woman grumbled and waved her hand dismissively as the young man set out. Her eyes remained glued to the outside- waiting for the walkers to turn their attention to them. It had to happen sooner or later- it was Murphy's Law.

Morales ran down the steps from the rooftop. "Charlie! Glenn's on his way back, get the door. T-Dog and I are going out to clear the way. She moved to the back of the department store, she heard Glenn yelling and promptly yanked it open. Morales and T-Dog rushed through the opening and took down the few walkers in the alleyway. As the unfamiliar man came through the door, she whipped her bow up into a ready position and shoved him back against the wall.

Her eyes took in his face and she slowly slumped her bow in shock and confusion. "Rick?" Glenn stared at her, "You know him?" His voice was incredulous. T-Dog and Morales came barreling through the open door and closed it behind them. Morales wiped his face, "You're gun shots have attracted a whole herd." Charlie became aware of the walkers thumping on the glass doors and growled angrily. "You rang the dinner bell."

"What the hell is a man who was supposed to be dead running around the streets of Atlanta for?" Rick gave her a bewildered look. "There was a helicopter." His voice was quiet and almost disbelieving, his eyes were wide as he took her appearance in- like he was afraid to blink and she would disappear. "You were hallucinating." Jacqui suggested. Charlie nodded her head and cast another glance at him. "Shane told me you died in the hospital when the power went out. You didn't have a heartbeat."

Glenn cried out in exasperation. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

Rick spoke softly, ignoring the young man who stared at the duo as if they had grown two heads. "I probably was. I don't know why I'm here now. I guess I was just lucky. Shane's alive? Is that way you're here, Charlie?"

Charlie pursed her lips and her gaze narrowed as she scrutinized him carefully. T-Dog halted her response. "Okay. How do you know each other?"

Charlie backed away and crossed her arms over her chest. "We all grew up together." Morales chuckled quietly to himself as he leaned against the wall. "Small world."

She nodded her head in agreement. Rick grabbed her arm desperately, "Are _they_-" He was cut off by the sound of gunshots from the rooftop. Charlie knew of the 'they' he was beginning to ask her. She wasn't sure what to tell him. Of course they would be together soon, but Lori and Shane had been 'bumping uglies' as Merle liked to put it. Charlie took the momentary distraction of Merle's idiocy to end the lengthy and certainly most awkward conversation before it began.

They group took off across the department store quickly. Charlie barreled through the exit at the top of the stairs and snarled angrily. "Merle! What the _fuck_ has gotten into you?"

His rasping laughter met her ears as he looked at her wildly. His pupils were dilated and the whites of his eyes bloodshot. "Oh for fucks sake." She growled. Charlie shoved his shoulder, "You fucking idiot! Of all times that you could do this, you choose now?!" Merle rolled his eyes at her and began taking aim once more. Before Charlie could get another word off, T-Dog and Morales began berating the large man about wasting valuable bullets.

Merle began spouting racial slurs and T-Dog snarled with rage before attacking him. Charlie cringed as Dixon tossed him around like he was nothing but a ragdoll. She moved to intervene when Merle pressed the barrel of his gun against the man's head. T-Dog's eyes were wide with fear and the breath rushed out of him quickly.

Merle spit on his chest like the psycho redneck he was and began hooting and hollering for a change of leadership. Jacqui gave him the finger and Charlie couldn't repress the smirk that crossed her face. The older man turned to her for her 'vote' and she glared in response with her arms crossed over her chest. Her chin tilted with defiance as she watched Rick tackle the man from behind and disarm him.

The handcuffs were whipped out and the whole incident ended with Merle howling like a caged animal and tugging on his hand attached to the pipe. Charlie sighed and took a seat next to the man when Rick tossed his cocaine stash off the roof. The group began bickering between themselves in a way to escape their situation. Jacqui who had formerly been a zoning agent lead the group down the stairs in search of a sewer system. The idea of it, which had been good- turned out to not be an option as an escape route.

Charlie stood up. Ignoring T-Dog and Merle arguing back and forth while he continued his attempts at contacting the base camp. Rick stood beside her and gave her a wry smile. She pointed towards their box truck. "That's our truck there. We need to get to it, and we can get the hell out of here- or if we could create a diversion to lead most of the walkers out of this street here- we could back that baby up to the dock on the side of the building and escape the same way."

Morales nodded his head in affirmation. "Only problem is getting to the box truck. Walkers know us by smell, sight, and hearing." Rick frowned, "Smell?" Charlie stared at him steadily. "They're dead. They smell dead. We don't." His face contorted into deep thought and bobbed his head slowly while picking at his lower lip. "I have an idea." He shot Glenn a look and the young man cringed visibly. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this idea?"

"This is a bad idea, man." Morales murmured. They watched as Rick and Glenn slick in gore shambled down the street. Charlie shrugged. "Best idea we got. It's good to know we can fool these bastards a little bit too by covering ourselves in their nastiness."

The sky overhead let out a low rumble and she swore as she began to feel the first few drops of rain. T-Dog grumbled. "Not gonna fool them long enough if they don't hurry up." They all watched helplessly as the rain began coming down even harder. Rick and Glenn were forced to fight their way through the last group. Charlie released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as they hopped over the fence and made their way to the van.

They skidded out of the lot in the other direction within moments as the walkers made it over the fence. Jacqui swore under her breath and spoke the thought that many were suddenly thinking. "They're leaving us!" Charlie shook her head and returned to her spot beside a now-silent Merle. "Nah. Rick wouldn't do that. Give it a few."

Rick's voice came over the radio suddenly. "Get down to the dock now!" The group quickly began grabbing their gear and rushing down the stairs. Charlie turned to T-Dog, "The key! Give me the key!" He ran to her quickly and suddenly slipped in a puddle of grease and rain. Charlie watched as the key bounced across the concrete and down the drain. She swore loudly. _Of fucking course._ T-Dog stared in horror and began gathering his gear. Merle started screaming in rage, "Don't you fucking leave me! Don't leave me!" T-Dog waved Charlie over as he moved to the door, cringing at Merle regrettably.

Charlie's face frowned and her body moved to take a step towards him, but she stopped. Merle was still screaming and she shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving." T-Dog stared in bewilderment. She shook her head again more forcefully and pushed him through the door. "Get outta here! I'll stay! Padlock the door."

The man's eyes were wide in fear as he did what he was told. He shot her another glance before taking off down the staircase after the others. Charlie sighed in defeat and turned back to the enraged man, jerking and twisting violently. She returned to his side and he quieted some at her appearance. Her voice was soft and tired. "I'm not leaving you, Merle. We'll figure a way out of this."


End file.
